


BFB Dream AU

by pettytears



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), battle for bfdi
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Death, Disturbing Themes, Drugs, Gore, Hospitals, Human Experimentation, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder, Needles, Nudity, One-Sided Relationship, Psychotropic Drugs, Schizophrenia, Suicide, group suicide, idk if it's nudity she's just taking a bath, simulations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: ( updated once a week, at least )What if Dream Island lived up to it's title ?What if everything isn't as it seems ?What if something was wrong, something was a lie ?And what if that lie .... was reality ?-comments are very appreciated :>( animations for this AU )https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/27452700/
Relationships: Balloony/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island), Book/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island), Bubble/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island), Eggy/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), Flower/Ruby (Battle For Dream Island), Four/Two/X (Battle For Dream Island), Four/X (Battle For Dream Island), Leafy/Pin (Battle For Dream Island), Lollipop/Gelatin (Battle For Dream Island), Lollipop/Taco (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. - And So It Starts -

* * *

Liy stood at the door, possibilities of what could be behind it filled her head like wildfire, she loved it. But, never for so much as a second did she expect what was really behind that door. The door was located in EXIT, which was in Four's head. Naturally, whatever was behind this door had something to do with them. Or at least they might know what lies behind it, oh boy did Four know. After not long, Liy discovered the door was locked. She used a larger than average stapler to unlock the door, it unlocked with ease. She didn't get a chance to open that door, she was interrupted by Four coming into the EXIT. They knew damn well what they were up to, but there wasn't exactly much they could do. After a couple of days, Liy had nearly forgotten about the door. It wasn't until the excitement of not knowing hit her like a ton of bricks, she glanced back at the door with curiosity in her eyes. So full of bliss, she walked to the back of the class and placed her hand gently on the knob. Stapy and a few others stood around her, also anxious to know what was in there. She opened the door, but there was nothing. Just black. Liy stepped inside the room, where the EXIT once was, there was only black. And the room she'd entered was filled with dim yellow light. A large room, a gigantic room, full of 64 hospital beds, each fit with a human. At the end of each bed was a label, the labels all had things written on them. Names. Objects. She looked at the person in front of her, it was Firey. A stubby red-head with a soft line of freckles across his face, his eyes closed, face calm, his eyes had bags. Likely from being asleep for ... God knows how long ... She looked ahead and saw one of the figures shoot up and gasp, scaring her half to death Liy tripped backward and fell back through the door, half of her in each room. She could no longer see the hospital room, eliminated contestants hovered over her, confused as to what was beyond the door. She was sweating, breathing heavily, and looking from face to face as they tried to snap her out of this state. She stuttered to find words, she couldn't begin to understand what she'd just seen and she didn't want to accept it. She scooted the rest of her body back into the EXIT and kicked the door shut with force, all she could do was cry. So she placed her palms gently on her eyes and proceeded to weep quietly. Stapy leaned by her side, attempting to comfort her.

What Liy didn't know was that when that door was open, the real world had access to BFB, meaning it would begin to leak in, reality began to take over. But as soon as the door had shut, everything retreated. In that moment of bad luck, a contestant was killed outside of Four. Not a big deal, happens all the time. Lollipop was shattered during a contest, normally she'd expect to be recovered. But that didn't happen, she shot up in a cold sweat. She was in a hospital room, she glanced around quickly, unable to take in anything more than the fact that there were other beds. Suddenly, a door slammed. She fell out of her bed, hot tears rolled down her face, she had no control over them. She wasn't sad, she didn't know what this feeling was. She realized the beds had people, they looked like how she did now. She was different, human. She drug herself around, reading the labels. Her eyes refusing to focus, she squinted at them as she moved her face as close as it would go. She was at Taco's bed, this was all too much. She knew somewhat what this meant, but why ...? How? Suddenly she felt herself becoming woozy, she was recovered and back in BFB, she popped into 'reality' in fear. She didn't say anything to Four, knowing that she couldn't trust them nor X with this info, what if they were behind it? She tried her best to act normal, but it became unbearingly difficult. It made her head throb, she decided to tell someone about this. But who?

* * *


	2. - there's something happening -

* * *

Lollipop laid in the grass, staring up at the sky. That night as she attempted to sleep, she found herself unable to. Memories began to flood into her mind, things she didn't want to remember. 

Lollipop was strangled by an upper classmate at school that day, not to death, but until she lost consciousness. She woke up in a small empty room with a couple of other bodies in it, some passed out and some sat up, cautiously sitting in the corners of the room. Before she could say anything, someone grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into another room, throwing her into the floor with force. She slammed her face against the ground feeling blood drip from her nose, she was in too much shock to wipe it away or move at all. The room had blood puddled and smeared everywhere, it reeked of rotting flesh, she gagged and coughed at the sent. Someone entered the room and kicked her, placing their foot firmly on her chest. The person had a wicked smile and blue hair tied neatly into a ponytail that rested on their shoulder. They wore a blue suit, a really nice one, Lolli recognized the brand and even knew who tailored it. They kicked her in the chin and began to aggressively tear off her clothing, she scrambled to stop them from removing everything, but couldn't manage. She was left with only under clothing as they left the room with her clothes in hand. She sat up against the wall, crying harder than she ever had before, but doing her best to remain quiet while doing so. They returned and handed her a gently folded hospital gown, she looked up to see someone different. A short ginger with poofy hair and freckles, they wore a yellow suit of the same brand. They smiled at her and calmly handed the gown over, she hesitantly took it, unfolding it and sliding it on. They sighed, looking fearful, "I'm very sorry you have to go through all this, it seems bad now, but you'll forget all this pain very soon. I'm sorry my friend is so aggressive.." Lollipop stared up at them as she trembled, she tried to give the person a small smile, they hugged her softly and gave her a small pat on the back before they left. What felt like hours passed, the smell was getting worse, she could hear screams from outside her door. She, herself, didn't scream at all, she wondered why. Someone entered the room, it was the blue-suited person, he punched her to the floor, her face splashed into a pile of blood, she nearly puked at the smell of it that was now smeared all over her face. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto her back, stabbing her in the throat with a syringe. After a moment, she couldn't move at all, but she could still see and hear. She was carried into a hospital bed and tucked calmly into it. Other needles and such were hooked up to her eventually she started to forget everything. And lose all contact with reality. The only thing she knew now was her personality and that her name was Lollipop.

But now she knew everything. 

As Lolli laid in the grass she attempted to get the thoughts out of her mind, but they lingered too strongly. She sat up, that night she'd settled it that she was going to tell Gelatin. He was childish and humorous, but took serious matters surprisingly well, better than most people. Gelatin was also very gullible, so he'd for sure believe her. Which was good, because this was no joke. She stood up and walked in Gelatin's direction, tapping him on the shoulder and clearing her throat; "I need to speak with you, it's .... it's  _ very _ important." Gelatin looked concerned; "yeah, of course, Lolli, you wanna go somewhere alone so we can talk?" He responded understandingly. Lollipop nodded, she realized she was trembling as they walked, Gelatin held her hand in a comforting manner. She tried to breathe calmly. They arrived at a spot near some trees, they were hidden and likely alone. Lollipop's eyes flooded before she had gotten out any words, Gelatin was quite shocked, Lolli never cried, she was always chill. How bad was this? She sighed, tears continued to flow from her eyes, but she spoke normally. Lolli explained everything, the room, the memories, all of it. Gelatin was shocked, his face stuck in an expression of disbelief and distraught. He sat on the grass, putting his hand on his head. "That .... that explains a lot actually ..." Gelatin stuttered. Lollipop laughed painfully, "yeah, I guess it does ...." Gelatin laughed as well, but it soon turned to crying, he paused for a moment, staring blankly as a few minutes passed. His voice shook as he spoke; "holy shit, I... I fucking remember," he said. Lollipop hugged him comfortingly, he hugged back tightly as they both let out their tears for a moment. After a while, they decided to head back and address what to do about all this while they walked.

* * *


	3. - let's break it, just because we can -

They made their way back to where everyone usually socializes, a challenge was likely to start soon, so they had to get back before anything was suspected. Gelatin was in pure shock; “what would …. Why ….. How do you even do that to someone ? Why didn’t I remember before ?” he asked anxiously. Lollipop rubbed her temples, her head was throbbing, this was too much information all at once. “I don’t know, I really don’t, let’s … Can we just not address that right now? For now, we just have to think about what we’re gonna do to g-get out …. Or whatever, and we’re going to have to act. This never happened,” Lolli spoke, Gelatin went to say something but was cut off by Lolli speaking; “ I know, I know, it’s gonna be hard, but you  _ HAVE _ to, it’s literally life or death and that’s no exaggeration!” Gelatin nodded to this, agreeing. Lolli nodded back. Lollipop greeted Leafy, but was pulled aside by X, they seemed oddly distraught. 

_ Act. natural.  _

“Whoa! Oh, what is it, my small variable friend?” She asked in a seemingly calm tone, emotionally screaming. X seemed more anxious than usual; “ we Uhm, we lost something. Four asked me to ask you if you knew anything about it.” they said in a very flat tone, it was like bad acting. Lolli shook her head, “No, I don’t think so, if it was donuts diary again then it was probably whoever took it before,” she replied calmly. X was quick to deny, “No, no, it wasn’t that …. Wait for a second, where did you go earlier? I didn’t see you or uhh,” they paused and looked out at the crowd of objects around them, “Gelatin. Did you guys go somewhere?” they asked. Lollipop could feel herself start to sweat, she had to think of something fast. She knew they’d notice, but for some reason didn’t think they actually would at the same time. How stupid of her, she sighed. She knew they’d catch on eventually, might as well have some fun with it. Lolli grabbed X by the shoulders aggressively, her voice went flat and it lost its girly tang. “I know what you monsters did to us. Your little joy ride is going to end very soon.” she paused, “You.  **_ Disgust _ ** me.” she uncrouched and let go of them. X seemed terrified like they were about to cry. Lolli felt kind of bad, before anything she found herself crying, a small sob was what caused her to realize. X backed away and scampered over to Four, whispering to him. Four’s eyes met with Lollipop’s, she stared into them. Four’s eyes were angry, burning, terrifying, and very discomforting. She knew this wasn’t going to end well at all, who knows what he was going to do. Later in the day, after the challenge, Gelatin explained that he was a bit angry for just up and telling them that she knew. He said that acting would’ve been impossible anyway, so it was bound to happen. Fortunately, X hadn’t mentioned Gelatin to Four, in fact, X had forgotten about Gelatin due to the pressure that anyone knew at all. Lollipop thought for a moment, had they not prepared for this? I guess not ….

In EXIT, Liy had an idea. She was never big on experiments, but she felt this might be vital. She wanted to know what was up. So, she left the door cracked. 

With Two, Book and Barf Bag began to talk. Barf Bag explained her extreme disliking for Lolli, as Book argued that Lolli was just like that and that it would pass eventually. Barf Bag knew it wouldn’t just pass, this wasn’t a kid's show. Things don’t work that way. They sat by a cliffside, the subject had moved to why planes shouldn’t be able to fly. But Barf Bag was unexpectedly knocked off the side by Book joking elbowing her. She fell and died on impact. Book muttered to herself; “whoops …” It wasn’t a big deal, Two would just have to recover her and they’d move somewhere safe. Barf Bag sat up, groggy and in the dim-lit hospital room. Two explained he wouldn’t recover her, they reasoned that they ‘didn’t feel like it’. Book angrily argued with them. After a few minutes, Barf Bag realized what all this was as she dragged herself along the ground, too weak to stand. Eventually, she gained strength. She was going to use this harsh reality to her advantage. She limped over to a bed with a tall, pale, skinny female in it. The tag read, “Lollipop” Barf Bag smirked. She grabbed a sharp utensil nearby and plunged it into her torso, twisting it around.

Lollipop felt a sudden sharp pain, something drained from her. She looked down to see a hole in her stick, deep red liquid poured out. She woozily fell to the ground, her teammates confused as to what was going on. Lollipop began to scream out in pain, a horrific sound compared to Lolli’s normal calming voice. Leafy stepped back, unsure of what to do. Four took notice of this and soon realized what was going on. They swore under their breath and entered the EXIT, he pushed the door open with great force, “ ** WHO OPENED IT?! ** ” they screamed in a raspy angered tone. Liy felt herself begin to shrink under the pressure. They walked through the doorway, approaching Barf Bag. She was sitting on Lollipop, stabbing her repeatedly. Four grabbed her from the back and dragged her back, stabbing her with a syringe. She slowly drifted away and he carried her back to her bed, placing her down and tucking her in. He began cleaning Lolli’s wounds as she remained asleep, luckily, they weren’t very deep. In BFB Lolli choked on blood, coughing. She sat back as her pain began to ease. Teardrop attempted to comfort her but ended up standing back with leafy. They could do nothing but watch as wounds appeared almost magically and began to bleed excessively. After Lollipop began to calm down, her team, Leafy, and Teardrop, crouched by her side. Gelatin ran up to the scene, he was elsewhere when he began to hear the shrieks and cries. He crouched alongside Leafy, “W-What happened !?” he asked, horrified. He placed his hand over one of the wounds, the blood had slowed. Leafy stared down at the bloodied grass around them, “How did this happen? Lolli I don’t remember you ever having blood before,” she said confused. Lollipop winced and spoke, “I-I didn’t, I don’t know wh-what happened,” she said weakly, her voice cracking. She suspected maybe Four had done something to her real body, she was wrong, but that wouldn’t stop her from getting the impression that this meant war. 


	4. - zilch -

Leafy and Gelatin both helped Lollipop up, she weakly stood, her legs trembling. Lolli winced, gripping the wounds greatly. They made their way over to the house that the winning team would typically stay in, they were luckily that team this time. They laid Lolli down on the couch, unsure of how to treat her. After a minute or two passed, she sat up, claiming she felt much better. She looked down at her trembling hands, the seriousness hit her. She had no control over what anyone did to her real body while she was here. They could do anything to her, leaving her to suffer, she had no control.  _ None.  _

Fear seemed to take over, she felt sick. So sick that in fact, she quickly stood and scampered over to the restroom, vomiting. Luckily it didn’t last very long, Lolli had an odd disliking for getting sick in that way. Leafy ran quickly to her side, once she was done Leafy placed her hand on Lolli’s forehead, it was burning hot. Lollipop was sweating excessively and Leafy decided to fill the bath with cold water and have Lolli lay in there for a while, to reduce her temperature. Lollipop agreed. 

After a bit of time, Leafy informed Lolli that the bath was ready, she thanked Leafy and laid down. Lollipop’s stick was plastic, so she didn’t have to worry about it getting soggy or anything. She closed her eyes, but something felt off. Different. Discomforting. She opened her eyes to see that she was a person. Her pale body submerged in the water, her head poking out and her hair flowing calmly behind her, swaying in the water. She curled up instantly, as to hide. She quickly turned to see Leafy beside her, she was human, but her face seemed to be absent. She was met with a dark-skinned, green-haired female, asking her if she was alright. Lollipop’s vision became sporadic, everything got fuzzy, her hearing overthrown by a loud buzzing. She blinked hard, when she opened her eyes back, she saw Leafy again, only back to normal. She looked down at herself, curled up, and shielding private parts that weren’t there. Leafy thought she was shielding her wounds, that the cold water was hurting her. She looked at Lolli with concern, “Does it hurt? Is it too cold?” she asked caringly. Lollipop shook her head, “No, no. I’m alright. Nothing hurts.” she replied assuringly. After about thirty minutes, she got out and dried off. She hadn’t put her head in the water, but for some odd reason, she felt the need to dry off her hair. The hair that wasn’t there. 

_ You’re not a person while you're here.  _

She told herself. She stepped back into the living room and her teammates turned to look at her. Gelatin smiled and greeted her before whispering something to her. Lollipop sighed deeply and nodded in an agreeing manner. She stood up and took a deep breath, “I …. I have something extremely vital that I need to inform,” she spoke. Everyone stared respectfully, ready to listen. She began to speak, as the first sentence left her mouth. She watched as her teammates' eyes quickly filled with fear and confusion.

** “This. isn't real,” **


	5. - another day goes by -

The team stood in shock, Leafy's face held the most fear. It seemed like she was taking this very seriously. Which was good. Lollipop continued; "I found some things, unexplainable things, I know this is .... super o-out of the blue, but you've gotta listen," she pleaded. Still lacking words, the teammates stared politely. Gelatin averted his eyes, he'd heard this already. Lolli sighed, "I know this is going to make no sense, but remember,  _ please _ , think. The hospital beds, the dirty rooms, blood, the man with the blue suit, the college-wait," Lolli paused, Gelatin looked up, "College?" Lollipop was abruptly hit with memory.

_ I was hanging out in my dorm, a normal night for me. Tomorrow we got to visit home for a holiday, but we had to return the next day, so it was more or less pointless. I paced the room, the clock read 4:30. Due to there not being any class the next day, I decided to stay up. I fell asleep at around six and woke up at 10. I grabbed a small purse and got dressed before heading out. Once I arrived at my house, I checked on everything. After seeing it was all intact, I peeked through the curtains. There was a limo parked outside with two bodyguards. I heard a knock at the door, I decided to walk up to the door. My vision began to tunnel, “ this is fine, why are you so paranoid about this? It’s probably just a misunderstanding, ” I thought to myself. I opened the door quickly, wanting to get this over with. A well-built person stood in the doorway, dressed entirely in blue. I couldn’t determine if this was a man or woman, so I simply said; “Greetings. Can I help you?” They stood there for a moment, then smiled. I inspected the bodyguards from the doorway, they weren’t as buff as I had visualized them before. It was likely just my paranoia freaking me out. One wore green and was very skinny, the other wore yellow and was a bit chubby, they were wearing yellow. I couldn’t tell what gender the bodyguards were either. My thoughts were soon interrupted as the person at the door spoke; “You’re Lily? Correct?” they said. I nodded, “Mhm, that’s my name. Why?” Suddenly, it hit me. These were students. They went to my school. This person went by the name Four, I’m not sure why and I haven’t a clue what their real name is. The yellow person went by X and the green person went by the name Two. They were often referred to as the Algebra Squad. They are all very intelligent and advanced students, we’d never formally spoken before. I blinked, looking around. Before I could say anything else Four said; “Thank you, I’ll see you in class Lolli,” and proceeded to slam the door. Lolli was a nickname my friends used, my friend Benjamin made it up because he considered me a Lolicon. As a joke, of course. A Lolicon is an underaged anime girl, he used this for me because I could do a very high pitched voice that sounded like a Lolli. He thought it was the funniest thing, considering my voice isn’t exactly naturally high. But how did Four know about this? I was only called this by Benjamin and online. Never around them. _

_ The next day at school I walked down the halls, headed to class. I spotted a figure in the hallway, I squinted trying to make out facial features. No luck, my eyesight is bogus. Before I could take so much as one step, a pair of hands wrapped around my neck, and I was shoved to the ground. I struggled, scratching and kicking, but they refused to let go. The person hovered over me, strangling me, was none other than Four. They had a wreck of a smile on their face, my vision slowly faded.  _

Lollipop stumbled backward, falling and sitting on the floor. Leafy got up to comfort her, Lolli's head dripped slightly due to overheating because of emotions overwhelming. Lollipop began to ramble, "The hospitalHe put us all in hospital bedsHe hurt usHeI thought he was gonna kill usPleasePLEASE !! Lyra I'm-"

Leafy paused and stopped moving. Something felt different.

_ Lyra?  _

Leafy muttered in a distraught voice; "L-Lyra?"

Lollipop looked down at her hands, her drawn and obviously fake hands. Leafy did the same, "How come .... How come I never noticed before? How come I never realized?!" she began to shriek. Teardrop began looking extremely freaked out, she was jittering and anxiously looking back and forth at the two of them. Teardrop had something to say. Gelatin soon realized this and began to walk up to her, Lollipop was snapped out of dissociation and stood, also walking up to TD. Leafy followed. 

She whined quietly, she was gasping as if she might speak. The objects' faces were filled with shock and anticipation. She inhaled and spoke in a raspy, quiet, high pitched voice, "I-I knew." Everyone's jaws practically dropped to the floor. Lollipop was eager to reply, "You knew? How long?" Teardrop went to reply, she was visibly straining herself, Lollipop quickly put a finger over TD's lips and grabbed a notepad and pen nearby. Teardrop took it and began to write.

_ Before. I knew for quite some time actually. As soon as I realized this was happening I knew I needed to tell someone, that's when Four and X decided to join the simulation. They knew they had to do something to stop me from telling everyone, the day they came here was horrid. I woke up with no ability to speak, I knew they couldn't be messed with and that they could really hurt us if we tried anything. So I shut up about it, I never asked for help. I just acted like this was all my choice.  _

Lollipop looked upset, Leafy wrapped and arm around the tear and comforted her, "It's alright, you did the right thing," Teardrop smiled to show she wasn't feeling upset. Gelatin placed a hand on Lolli's shoulder and gestured to the window. Four stood outside, just standing still. Staring at the house. She closed the curtains as soon as she began to identify that they had made eye contact. She fearfully retreated and spoke; "we  _ need _ to go," she said while turning to the others. They agreed.

But where the hell would any of them go?

Simple. They'd go to reality.


	6. - They Can't Hurt Me Anymore -

The team decided to go to sleep, it was a long day and everyone felt off. Gelatin decided to crash on the couch, in case anyone tried to enter the house while they were asleep. Lucky for him, nobody tried to break in that night, but it was most definitely a thought.   
Four stood outside of the house and watched as the curtain was whipped shut by one of his contestants. She stared into her eyes for no longer than a second before he lost his way of watching the inside of the house. X made their way to Four’s side, placing a hand gently on their shoulder, Four jerked it away. “C’mon we ‘ve got work to do and you know it,” Four said harshly. X sighed, “I understand that, but Four, they clearly know. They’re spreading the knowledge and it’s only going to continue to get worse, we … we seriously have to do something, find the source, destroy whoever that is.” X advised. X knew perfectly well who the source was, Lollipop was the first to know, she’s the one spreading all this. But X thought for a moment, they weren't about to put all this on Lolli. Lolli was the first one to SAY anything about this, but many knew before she did. And Four already knows that. Four groans, “It was Teardrop, but she couldn’t speak because we joined the simulation, so someone else must’ve done something, it had to be someone in EXIT. They’re the only ones with access to the door. But that doesn’t change the fact that Lollipop has a discovery and she’d love nothing more than to share it with every object on this plane of land. We should break-in. Take them out, maybe see if we can get that medicine Two made way back when we first started, rest their minds again.” Four said, X quickly shook their hands in a denying manner, “No, no, no! That’ll just worsen the issue Four !!! Then they won’t know each other and all the character development will have been for nothing. Don’t you know how hard we worked to get to this point? Did you forget everything we had to do??!” X’s voice began to become raspy as they shrieked. Four looked down at X with anger and annoyance, “yes, yes, I’m aware.” they shoved X away a bit and turned their back to the house, “I guess the hard way is always an option, not the one I really wanted to take, but it’ll have to do.” They both walked away, leaving the house behind them.


	7. - You Tell Me All the Time That, "This'll Pass" and That, "I'm Gonna Be Fine" -

Morning came, it was a rough night in which nobody really slept at all. I mean, who could with all this going on. The only object who slept nicely was Teardrop, she’d grown numb to the fear throughout the years. Nobody really knew what to do, going outside would result in having to come in contact with Four, X, and the oblivious contestants- ** BANG BANG BANG, ** “Guys !!! Open up it’s me !” The doorknob rustled and shook, everyone looked at each other, waiting to see who’d man up and go up to the door. Nobody moved, save their head turning from side to side at each other. Eventually, Teardrop opened the door, with a look on her face that only said, ‘seriously guys,’ Flower tumbled to the ground as she had been throwing herself at the door as TD opened it. Leafy looked at her with confusion, “Flower what are you doing?? What’s the big idea?” she asked, sounding more fearful than remorseful. Flower caught her breath, “X … X and Four are gone,” she panted for a moment, leaning on her knees, though still standing, “everyone in the BRB is out, i-it fell, it crashed down, luckily due to the cages everyone is okay.” Flower fell to the ground and laughed pitifully, “I .. hahah … caught Ruby though,” Leafy ran to Flower’s side, “Wh-what do you mean?? What is that supposed to mean? What happened?” She asked frantically, it was very out of place in the silent room. Flower tried to push herself up, Ruby scampered into the house. She looked up at everyone, then to Leafy, “She was uh, I don’t really know, I think maybe she was standing below us when the tower toppled over, she tried to run, I saw her go. But … then she stopped running and I realized she was trying to catch me, I also saw that my cage was open and that I was falling reeeeally fast! She did catch me, but I think I hurt her really bad, she made a really funny sound when we collided …” Ruby drabbled. Leafy blinked, “A sound? Like a crunch o-or did it come from her mouth?” Leafy asked. Ruby stared blankly for a moment, looking like she didn’t understand the question, but she jolted back into reality and replied; “Both, I landed on her and it sounded like something cracked and this other noise that sounded like scissors aaand she made a weird squeak that was very breathy, it sounded like she was in pain, but she just got up and ran, she didn’t say anything when I asked if she was okay …” Ruby looked distraught. Leafy looked at Flower and spoke; “Flower, what were you thinking !?” Flower laid face down, she didn’t respond. Leafy shook her and said her name. Still nothing. She flipped the flower over, suddenly everything snapped.

Leafy looked down at the girl in her arms, she had strawberry blonde hair wrapped up into space buns, her face looked dead as if everything that was once in it before had been sucked away. Leafy could make out faint freckles that she knew were always light like that, but her lips were not. Flower’s lips were white and colorless. She was normally pale, but not  _ this  _ pale. Leafy shook her again, more frantically. “Floris!? Floris wake up, please? We can escape!” Leafy spoke the words involuntarily, it was like she was reliving a memory. That’s exactly what was going on. Flower blinked, opening her eyes slightly, “Lyra? Wh- I thought I’d never see you again!” she sat up and hugged Leafy, “Where’s Ren and SB?” Leafy shook her head, Flower let go, “Sorry Floris, I’ve not seen Ren at all, but I think Sebastion, er- SB is in another room, it looks like they separated boys and girls,” Flower sneered, “psh, that’s kinda rude!” she sighed. Leafy’s head shot over as a door whipped open and pulled Flower out by the hair, she heard her scream, it echoed through her mind. Then, as suddenly as it disappeared, she was back. She looked down at the Flower below her and the objects sitting and standing nearby. Ruby waved her hand in front of leafy’s face, making a childish woosh sound when she did so and saying Leafy’s name. Ruby paused when she said Lyra instead of Leafy, she looked blankly thinking, ‘wait where did that come from?’ but her thoughts were cut off by leafy jolting up, now standing. “Oh my gosh! She-She was so nice!! Her old friends hated her, they said she was mean, a-and then she came back to the state we lived in and she didn’t know how to say no, I helped her, we-we had detention together in 10th grade!! Everyone stared in confusion, Lollipop spoke; “Leafy. Nobody has any idea what you’re talking about..” she said almost sarcastically. Leafy looked over to her, “Oh, I-I just got some kind of memory again, but this time it was like I was there, like ACTUALLY sitting RIGHT THERE !!! All over again !” Leafy looked happy, but this was soon shut down. “They dragged her away … She just wanted to go with her friends, but they separated her, on purpose… She was so upset … And then they just snatched her like she was nothing …” Lollipop furrowed her brows, looking down at Leafy. “You’re talking about Flower?” Leafy nodded, “Floris. Her name was Floris.” Ruby jumped, “oh yeeaaahh !! I remember Floris! She came in 7th grade, middle of the year and I said she was really pretty, after that she wouldn’t leave me alone, but I liked it, but her mom hated me, like, big time! And she would just cry and cry because we were each other's, favourite people. I remember when she said she was going to the same college as me, we were so happy, we just squealed and danced over the phone. We only got to stay in that college for a month. I … I can’t remember what happened, why we stopped …” Ruby put a hand on her head before glancing down at Flower’s seemingly lifeless body. She looked upset, she cared so much. She was so mad, she hated it all so much, she always broke rules and did pretty lethal things when she was mad. She called the police on her parents … twice actually because they grounded her. A-And she just wanted to rebel against them, she stole and did all kinds of crazy stuff, it got really bad. Two’s father worked for the police and he knew about Floris, Two made life really hard for her, and when they programmed her into the simulation, they made her horrible and hated. But I think she might’ve bypassed something, or maybe it’s because Four and X  _ do  _ actually like her. It’s just Two who thinks badly of her or something.” Ruby stopped talking and paused for a solid 3 seconds, “wait … did I say simulation?” Ruby stepped back, her eyes widened, “oh, that’s why college stopped …” she said in a faint pitiful tone. Leafy put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “It’s okay Ruby, we’re gonna get through all this, we … we have to.”

Gelatin looked sick, he laughed anxiously, “this is just … this is so much,” he sat on the couch nearby. Lollipop put her hands on her hips and began to pace, “I agree, this is quite a bit of info all at once, but it’s good, valuable. We know a bit more than we did before, that’s good.” Lolli tried to give a closed mouth smile, but it didn’t go through. Gelatin sighed, “What are we even gonna do? Flower said Four and X were just … gone … Maybe they left the simulation?” Gelatin suggested. Lollipop jolted in fear, “oh my gosh what if they do something to us?” she said, her voice flat and filled to the brim with fear. Gelatin looked over to Lollipop, “I think we’ll be okay,” he said to monopoly to be comforting. Lollipop looked angrily confused, “Wh- Why? How?” she asked quickly. Gelatin smirked, “Because Flower’s there, she’s awake.” Lollipop’s face dropped and then shifted to a smile, she looked down at Flower laying motionless on the ground, but in reality. She was doing so much more.


	8. - MEMORY -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-15-18

_She shouldn't be out._

_She knows it._

_But still, she had to._

_It was her birthday after all._

_-_

_Gelatin was always good with figuring things out, he knew a lot about various things. But once he told Lollipop the truth, she was shocked._

**_I know what you're thinking .... Gelatin didn't tell Lollipop? It was the other way, right?_ **

**_Well , not at first._ **

_Gelatin had privileges, but he hated them -- because he had to make her forget._

_-_

_Lollipop got herself ready, putting on a white sweater and a pair of textured black leggings that she used to wear to school nearly everyday. Gelatin threw on some black jeans and a hoodie, he wore this whenever he would go .... out ...._

_The two took the bus, wearing masks to be more unidentifiable from the cameras. Considering they were missing. Once they arrived at the Rebel Lounge, they took their seats. Lollipop bounced her leg anxiously, she normally was pretty happy-go-lucky, but she seemed worried. Lollipop was scared of Four, so getting caught was a big concern of hers. Gelatin brushed it off, he already knew the worst that could happen._

_After a few hours of songs, they prepared to leave. Lollipop was super satisfied with the show, explaining that her favourite song was the one they played second to last. It was unreleased, but would be released later that year. She explained to Gelatin that she had recorded the song, to maybe upload or something like that. Disappointment filled her face as Gelatin warned her not to, that she couldn't put out any proof of them being back in the real world._

_Lollipop in real life was much different from Lollipop in BFDI, she was just different. A bit more chaotic, but only when around people she was close with. Though, she wasn't anywhere near shy, just quiet. Gelatin and Lollipop paused to see what they would do in order to get out of the area and back to the lab._

_Gelatin was hit with idea, "Hey, Lolli,"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Wanna get a drink before we head back?"_

_"Yea man, that'd be rad,"_

_They headed to a bar nearby and Gelatin snagged the drinks, taking the glass cups with him and drugging one of them as he walked outside. Lollipop followed, confused._

_"What the hell? You can't just steal those, this isn't Walmart," Lolli warned him._

_Gelatin handed Lolli the drink, "Nah, you can steal from anywhere, they're just cups anyway, who cares,"_

_Lollipop laughed, "Whatever man," she said happily as she sipped from her drink. She immediately dropped the glass and watched it shatter at her feet._

_"W-Wow, Four didn't tell me it was gonna work so fast ...." Gelatin said as he attempted to keep Lolli from falling over._

_He lifted the woozy girl off her feet and carried her bridal style to the side of the street._

_A car approached the two and a figure in the back-seat opened to door, allowing them to enter._

_"Did you have fun?" Spoke the driver._

_"Yes." Gelatin replied, "She really enjoyed it."_

_"Good." they answered._

_After a bit of silence they were back. The driver took Lollipop from Gelatin's arms, carrying her back to her bed and tucking her in._

_"Don't say a word. You know what will happen," the driver said before leaving._

_Gelatin laid back in his bed and fell asleep._


End file.
